


Lonely Hearts Club

by A_Tale_of_Two_Comics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Modern Bucky Barnes, Smut, bucky barnes smut, marvel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tale_of_Two_Comics/pseuds/A_Tale_of_Two_Comics
Summary: Y/N is set on not going to the Lonely Hearts party with Wanda and Nat. After a humiliating breakup in front of the team, she wants to get through this Valentine’s Day as quickly and painlessly as possible. That is until Bucky helps convince her that the party may not be a bad idea after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first all out smut piece. So… um… yeah.

 

 

“Oh come on Y/N! Please come out with us tonight!” Wanda begged from the couch. I rolled my eyes playfully as she launched one of Tony’s throw pillows in my direction.

“You know it’s going to actually be a lot of fun,” Nat chastised.

I grimaced at the thought. “But I hate Valentine’s Day – I would rather just stay here and binge watch Netflix with a bottle or two of wine,” I complained. It was true – I absolutely hated Valentine’s Day – especially after being dumped on New Year’s Eve in front of everyone. I really just wanted to wallow in my loneliness and get through the day as painlessly as possible. “What’s the party theme again?” I asked cautiously – I didn’t want to give them false hope that they would no doubt latch onto.

“It’s a lonely hearts party. It will be a lot of fun! You can wallow and party with all the single people,” Nat chuckled as Wanda bobbed her head excitedly.

“That sounds so stupid,” I groaned in exasperation. I knew it was all in vain. There was no way I could get myself out of going.

“What are you all talking about?” Bucky’s voice came from behind me causing me to jump and turn a deep shade of scarlet.

Nat snickered at my reaction as Wanda launched into her sale’s pitch of the party. She was hell-bent on talking everyone into it if she could. After listening patiently Bucky turned to look at me – his eyes narrowing slightly, “Are you going?” he asked carefully.

My heart did a backflip. Was he asking to mock me or because he wanted to go if I was going? I swallowed thickly before answering. “Um well… I guess,” I answered defeated as he smirked slightly.

“I guess Steve and I can tag along too. We don’t have anything else to do. You know Sam will be down if there are single chicks there,” he shrugged slightly before sauntering out of the room. My eyes remained glued to him unapologetically as I watched the way his muscles moved under the thin fabric of his shirt.

“EARTH TO Y/N,” Nat called from above me.

“Er what?” I asked embarrassed. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and face again. They had totally just caught me.

“Are you done eye-fucking Bucky or should we give you a minute?” Nat chuckled as I gasped. She had my full attention now. “We’re leaving at 7 – make sure you’re ready on time!” she added. I shook my head nervously as I chewed on my bottom lip.

* * *

It was always impossible to not notice Bucky – mainly because of his sheer physical presence, but I had found myself especially distracted by him in the last few weeks. When Jonathan had dumped me at Tony’s New Year’s party Bucky had been the one to physically remove him, maybe a little too physically, out of the party. A week later I had a dreamed about Bucky – which had caused me to wake up saying his name, and covered in sweat. Since then I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to feel his mouth against my lips and other places.

I tried my damnedest to not gawk, but found it increasingly difficult when he walked around in nothing but his low cut sweats, which happened to be a staple of his wardrobe. One day I unwillingly took a roundhouse kick to the head in the training room because I had grown distracted by the way his muscles tensed as he sparred with Steve. That had gotten his attention some how and he had gone out of his way to make me as uncomfortable as possible. Sitting closer to me on the couch, brushing his leg against mine under the dinner table; the torment seemed endless, but he never made a move. Each time he caught my eyes on him the corner of his mouth would twitch into a smirk.

The idea of him going to the party made me both excited and nervous as I readied myself. I changed at least twenty times before becoming frustrated and stomping down the hallway to Wanda’s apartment in search of something to wear. I always had a little anxiety when I went to her for fashion advice and tonight was no different as I walked out of her apartment wearing a very short black sequin dress with black pumps.

“You look amazing!” She assured me as we both walked down the hall towards the common room where we were going to meet the others. I shot her a side-eye without speaking, and she blushed. “You wore your good lingerie, right?” She whispered as we neared the room.

“Oh for Christ’s sake Wanda!” I exclaimed, a little too loud, as we neared the group effectively drawing attention to myself.

“Damn Y/N!” Sam exclaimed as the others looked up, but I was focused on one person’s reaction. Bucky’s eyes looked at me appreciatively for a moment as he bit his bottom lip slightly before turning to say something to Steve.

_Well maybe I didn’t look as good as Sam thought after all._

* * *

We arrived at the party when it was already in full swing. Bucky had effectively ignored me the entire ride which had soured my mood. I had only come because he had seemed genuinely interested in if I was going. Upon entering the venue, I immediately grabbed Wanda’s hand and we made a beeline straight to the bar.

“The only way I’m getting through tonight is if I’m hammered,” I muttered to her miserably as the bartender slid us both two shot glasses of tequila.

“Oh come on Y/N! There are a lot of cute guys here – let’s just have fun tonight. No regrets!” she exclaimed before we threw back our shots and ordered more.

Fifteen minutes, and several shots of tequila later I had put Bucky to the back of my mind. Wanda was right – after a month of wallowing I deserved to have some fun. I scanned through the crowd in search of a cute guy to dance with before locking eyes with Bucky, who had a girl hanging all over him. I grimaced – I guess I had misread all the subtle remarks he had made towards me. Worse yet, maybe he had just been fucking with me as some sort of joke. Anger sparked in me as I took my eyes from him and continued to scan the room— finally finding a man across the dance floor who smiled warmly at me before making his way towards the bar.

“Care to dance?” he asked casually as he offered me his hand.

I smiled at him politely. “I would love to,” I answered as I placed my hand in his and turned my eyes slightly towards Bucky’s direction. He was watching me like a hawk and didn’t seem very pleased.  _Serves you damn well_  – I thought to myself as I followed the man to the dance floor.

As the man and I danced my worries began to melt away. I was actually having fun for the first time in a long time. I felt free as I enjoyed the company of my partner while our bodies swayed together with the music. As he spun me out from him I felt cool metal wrap around my wrist – I turned in surprise to come face to face with Bucky. “Care if I cut in?” he asked cockily as he pulled me into him. After taking in the sight of Bucky the man shrugged in defeat, not wishing to anger the super soldier.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I hissed between my teeth as I tried to push him away.

He chuckled at my feeble attempt and pulled me closer. “I’m dancing with you,” he responded – a hint of humor in his eyes.

“Well I don’t want to dance with you,” I spat as I pushed him away again. This time his arms fell from me as the trace of humor in his face vanished. I turned on my heel, determined to get far away from him, and fled towards the exit as I internally chastised myself for coming to the stupid party in the first place.

* * *

Once I was outside I leaned my back onto the brick building as I sighed heavily. I would have to try to get a cab which would be next to impossible on Valentine’s Day. I huffed as I pushed off the brick wall and walked to the edge of the sidewalk – luckily just in time for a cab to pull up to drop off more party goers. I gratefully slid into the vacant backseat and was about to give the driver the address before the back door opened and Bucky slid in beside me.

“Oh no you don’t. This is my cab!” I exclaimed in exasperation. “Find your own cab!”

“Doll – do you know how hard it is to find a cab in this city on Valentine’s Day?” he responded with a laugh.

“Get out now!” I demanded.

“Or what? You’ll walk all the way to Stark Tower?” he laughed as I scoffed. “How about this,” he added as he raised his hands in defense. “I’ll pay since you spent all your money on tequila.” I blushed at this. In my anger I had forgotten that I had absolutely no money with me.

“Fine,” I muttered as Bucky joyfully gave the address to the driver.

We rode in silence for part of the journey as I fumed beside Bucky. Now that I was alone with him I was finding it increasingly difficult to be angry at him. His proximity to me was enough to make my heart race.

He shifted beside me causing me to turn to face him. “I’m sorry, doll,” he muttered sheepishly. There was no humor in his eyes at this – he was genuinely apologizing. “I saw you with him and I…. well I got jealous,” he shrugged apologetically.

I could feel my face flush at this revelation as my heart threatened to actually jump out of my chest. “If… if you were jealous why didn’t you…” I began to ask but he cut me off.

“Look – I don’t know how to do this… I mean… I’ve um not been chaste since I’ve been with the Avengers… but I don’t know how to…” he broke off flustered. He was usually so well composed that his behavior was throwing me off.

“How to what, Buck?” I asked as my hand grazed over his.

“How to be with someone for more than a night,” he muttered embarrassed as he adverted his gaze from me.

“Well step one is to not be a giant ass,” I retorted which made him genuinely laugh as he turned to look at me again.

“Forgive me please?” he asked.

“I’m sure you can make it up to me,” I whispered as I grazed my fingers playfully over his. His breath hitched slightly at the contact. His eyes darkened with lust as his fingers grasped mine.

“How can I make it up to you?” he whispered – his hot breath tickling my skin as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. It was enough to remind me of the growing feeling that was pooling between my legs. I knew exactly how he could make it up to me. Suddenly the cab just wasn’t moving fast enough for me.

I was flustered at his advances. He chuckled into my ear as he nibbled on the lobe – causing me to yip in surprise. He pulled away only slightly when the cab driver checked on us in his rearview mirror. As soon as the driver’s attention was back on the road Bucky resumed his assault on all my senses. His metal hand gently pushed my legs apart as his fingers travelled lazily up my inner thigh. They made their slow ascent tantalizing close to the underwear that I knew were already soaked through. I instinctively bucked my hips slightly – aching for some sort of contact with him. He chuckled lightly as he pushed me back into the seat. “Patience,” he whispered as his fingers played with my panty line. I didn’t want patience – all I wanted was for him to be inside of me – I wanted to know how it felt for him to fill me with himself.

“Bucky,” I whimpered so lowly that only he could hear.

“Shhh,” he cooed as he touched me through the lace of my underwear. “Mmm so wet for me.” I nodded my head enthusiastically as I bucked my hips in desperation again. Hoping for more. Bucky clicked his tongue at me as he pushed my hips sternly back into the seat. “Dancing with another man to make me jealous,” he chuckled as he began peppering my neck with kisses. “What am I going to do with you?” he whispered tantalizingly into my ear. It was less like a question and more like a promise. Suddenly his hand quickly pushed my underwear to the side as he slid a metal finger into me – eliciting a groan that I tried to cover with a cough. “Mmm,” he sighed as he pulled his finger out and gave me a wink before casually sticking it  into his mouth and licking it clean. “Just how I imagined,” he chuckled as the cab pulled to the curb next to Stark Tower. I would have lost it then and there if it hadn’t been for the cabbie speaking to Bucky as he handed him his change.

The walk into the building was a blur. I only had a singular desire – to get Bucky back to my room and fuck the life out of him. As the elevator doors closed it was my turn to take him by surprise. I crashed my body into his – pressing myself to him tightly as my lips found his in a clash of tongues, and teeth. He moaned lightly as he pressed his hips into me – allowing me to feel the full extent of his erection. I broke away from him when the ding of the elevator alerted us that we had made it to our floor. I hastily grabbed his hand and began dragging him to my room. He stopped me short at his door. “How about we go to my room?” he whispered to me.

“Sure,” I shrugged. I didn’t care where we were as long as we were horizontal soon.  When he opened the door I gasped – his bedroom was covered in lit candles and flowers. He pulled me in with a grin on his face – closing the door quickly behind me. “Is this for… me?” I asked amazed.

“I wasn’t expecting quite what happened tonight but I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve…” he was cut off by my lips crashing against his. He chuckled into our kiss as he guided me to the bed. I laid myself on it as he positioned himself over me and gently lowered himself so I could feel the weight of his body. The feeling of his erection pushing against my thigh made me moan as I ground my hips into his. “What do you want?” he whispered lightly as he broke away from our kiss.

“You,” I whispered as my hands slid under his shirt – feeling the grooves of his muscular frame.

“Your wish is my command, doll,” he chuckled as his hands lifted up my dress slowly. Once he had managed to completely remove it he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

“What?” I asked flustered and embarrassed.

“You’re just so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as his hands caressed every inch of my body. “You deserve to be worshiped,” he murmured as he peppered my breasts with kisses while his hands pulled away my underwear. I bucked my hips again at the contact of his cold metal fingers with my clit. “Do you like that?” he mumbled as he inserted a finger into me slowly pulling it in and out as his thumb rubbed in circular motions, causing my wetness to grow. My breath hitched as he quickened the pace of his finger – adding another for good measure. I could feel my walls tightening as my body built up for a spectacular orgasm. Bucky could sense it too. He quickly pulled his fingers from me and dipped his head between my legs bringing his mouth to me and licking up my wetness. I twisted my fingers into his hair as I bucked my hips one last time – driving his tongue deeper into me. That’s all it took. I spilled over onto his face as he hummed appreciatively.

He pulled away wiping his face on the back of his hand as he quickly removed his pants finally releasing what I had been wanting to see. I gasped at the sight of him as he turned to me with a smirk before resuming his place on top of me. “You’re sure?” he whispered as he looked at me.

“God yes. Bucky, fuck me,” I pleaded as I spread my legs to accommodate him. He lined himself up and thrust himself into me quickly. I groaned in pleasure – being full of him felt as good as I had imagined. I began to roll my hips as he glided in and out of me.

“God, you feel amazing,” he groaned as he unclasped my bra and played with my breasts. I shifted so he could enter deeper and he moaned with appreciation. “What do you want doll?” he asked – his eyes clouded with desire.

“I want you to have your way with me,” I responded with a smirk as I rolled my hips – eliciting another moan. That’s all he needed. Bucky began thrusting into me with an intensity that caused the tightness to coil in my muscles again.

“I want you to cum for me again,” he whispered into my ear as he pounded into me faster and deeper. I was so close I couldn’t waste time responding.

I tipped over the edge again as I called out his name. He moaned my name as my orgasm caused his own climax. He froze for a moment before pulling himself out and laying on his back. He gathered me into his arms and we laid in silence as our breathing slowed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he finally admitted with a grin.

“Me too,” I responded as I snuggled my head shyly into his neck.

“Well we probably should do it more often,” he chuckled.

“I agree, but maybe tonight we can snuggle and watch Netflix?” I asked tentatively. My body wasn’t ready for round two.

Bucky chuckled as his fingers drew patterns up and down my back. “Whatever you want, doll. As long as I get to spend time with you…. I’m okay with anything.”

“Careful what you say Sargent Barnes,” I giggled as I squeezed him tightly.

He chuckled at my warning. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N,” he whispered into my hair as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
